God Say No
by Ravanna
Summary: (Farfarello/Aya;Momentaufnahme) Nur weil Leute denken, man sei weder zum Denken noch zum Handeln fähig muss das nicht so sein- denn der Schein trügt öfter als man denkt, und wenn man allein in seinem Zimmer ist, darauf wartet, dass das Kätzchen kommt,


Titel: God Says No   
  
Betrifft: Weiß Kreuz   
  
Teil: Momentaufnahme  
  
Autor: Ravanna(Ravanna666@aol.com)   
  
Pairing: Farfarello/Aya(angedeutet)   
  
Inhalt: Farfarello wartet jede Nacht auf das Kätzchen  
  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört diese Geschichte, aber nicht die Charaktere die ich darin missbraucht habe und denen ich meine kranken Phantasien aufgezwungen habe. Yeah, I enjoy to play.   
  
Kommentare: Wenn Rave nachts noch wach ist. Zu müde, um sich ernsthafteren Dingen zu widmen, zu wach, um ins Bett zu gehen. Eine 15 Minutenarbeit. Man, hab ich lange nichts kurzes mehr geschrieben…  
  
Dedication to: Meinem einzigen genialen Lektor. Du hast in dieser Story mehr gesehen, als ich wohl selbst, bist stets so tiefgründig in all meinen Geschichten, dass ich dich immer wieder knuddeln könnte^_~   
  
---------  
  
God Says No  
  
~I wake up everyday, the wrong side of the bed   
  
I won't lay down on the floor like I'm the whore in your head   
  
Call me a failure, pretender, sex offender, infector   
  
Say I killed all my friends, and I deserve to be dead~  
  
- Marilyn Manson, "Vodevil"  
  
Dunkelheit war längst über die Stadt getreten, doch für ihn machte es keinen Unterschied. Er saß hier, versuchte an nichts zu denken, keine einzige Stimme aufzufangen, doch sie kamen automatisch. Sie kamen immer, sobald es dunkel wurde. Ohne Licht kamen Wesen herein. Das Schloss vor seiner Tür, der Draht vor seinem kleinen Fenster konnte daran nichts ändern. Sie kamen wie Nebel. Wesen. Sie redeten und lachten...und manchmal packten sie zu, zogen ihn an seinen Haaren, glatte Wesen, Wesen mit Augen. Dann wollte er schreien, doch sie sagten ihm immer wieder, dass er nicht schreien musste, keiner würde es hören- niemand würde es hören wollen, und so war er im Laufe der Zeit verstummt, lange, bevor er in dieses Land gekommen war, lange, bevor Gott grausam geworden war.   
  
Und sie wurden immer lauter. Manchmal waren sie so ruhig, so still, dass er hoffte, sie wären verschwunden und hätten von ihm abgelassen, doch sie kamen immer wieder. Alles kam wieder, früher oder später verschoben sich die Sterne wieder in ihre ursprüngliche Lage und färbten den Himmel mit ihrem strahlenden Licht. Das Licht war das Kätzchen, auf das er jede Nacht wieder wartete, so ruhig und stoisch, dass normale Menschen diesen Zustand wohl „Verfallen" nennen würden. Er hatte diesen Begriff vor langer Zeit einmal gehört. Sein Meister, der Mann mit dem schwarzen Haar hatte es ihm gesagt, nachdem er versucht hatte, das Kätzchen mit sich zu nehmen. Doch das musste er jetzt ja nicht mehr. Das Kätzchen war das Licht, und das Licht kam von alleine.   
  
Licht...alles war besser als diese Dunkelheit, in der er den Mond hell sehen konnte. Doch heute sprach die Stimme des Kätzchens nicht von dem Stern am Firmament aus. Sie kam stets von einem anderen Platz, mal im Schatten verborgen…mal war die Stimme auch das knistern seiner Laken, wenn er sich drehte, um das Fenster nicht mehr ansehen zu müssen. Mal war sie das Huschen einer Ratte, die mit ihrem nackten Schwanz Spuren auf dem Boden hinterließ. Das Kätzchen war immer da, seine warme Stimme erfüllte den Raum jeden Tag aufs Neue.   
  
Heute sprach sie von unter seinem Bett, redete auf ihn ein, zu schnell, als das er etwas verstehen konnte. Er musste sie auch nicht verstehen. Sie verstand ihn ebenso wenig, und doch mochte er sie. Sie war sanft...ruhig und doch ernst, und hätte er etwas fühlen können, außer der kalten Leere, die sich vor vielen Jahren in seinem Körper eingenistet hatte, so wäre ihm warm zumute gewesen. Hitze, wie die, über die sich die Marionette so gerne beschwerte, die sie so gerne verfluchte. Fluchen war gut. Die Marionette nicht.  
  
Die Marionette mit dem grünen Haar, dem Grinsen auf dem verfluchten Gesicht und der Schwäche für die Kätzchen. Farfarellos zerschundene Lippen verzogen sich zu einem einzigen kleinen Lächeln, während er die Arme um den Oberkörper zog und auf die kalten, grauen Steine starrte, die seinen Fußboden bildeten. Er wusste nicht, dass er unbewusst die Mimik imitierte, die Menschen besaßen, wenn sie sich fürchteten. Doch was wussten diese Menschen schon?  
  
Nichts. Absolut gar nichts. Sie verstanden nichts. Denn sie hatten verlernt, ihre Augen auf etwas ruhen zu lassen. Sie hetzten durch ihr elendes Leben und taten so, als würden sie glücklich sein. Niemand von ihnen war es. Das waren dumme Wunschträume, die sich für diese armseligen Geschöpfe nie bestätigen würden.  
  
Für ihn erfüllten sie sich jede Nacht wieder, und immer wieder löste es etwas in seinem verfaulten Herzen aus, dass die Menschen „Glück" und „Freude" nannten. Zuerst war es wohl „Angst". Die Marionette hatte dieses Gefühl immer, wenn sie zum Meister gerufen wurde, ohne dass sie eine Ratte töten sollten. Dann war es wieder gar nichts. Und dieses Nichts hielt, bis das „Glück" kam. „Glück" hatte er so oft gehört, dass in seinem Kopf eine abstrakte Form eben dieses war.  
  
Es war ihm jedoch egal, was es war. Aber solange dieses Ding in seinem Herzen pochte vergaß er seine Angst vor der Dunkelheit. Vergaß alles, die Existenz selbst. Er musste nicht existieren um zu leben. Das war ebenso ein dummer Glaube von den Ratten, die noch nie wahres Glück erlebt hatten.  
  
Doch das war es nicht. So sollte es nicht. Das wollte Gott nicht, und alles was Gott nicht wollte, war richtig.   
  
Die Stimme erklang wieder, lauter diesmal, und bevor der Ire seinen Blick von seinem vernarbten Knie gehoben hatte, saß es ihm gegenüber. Zittrig, bebend, eben wie ein Kätzchen, das man im Regen draußen vergessen hatte. Doch auch wenn es die anderen Menschen, diese Kreaturen vergaßen- er vergaß es nie, nahm es immer wieder mit offenen Armen auf. Mit Armen, die er zwar bewegen konnte, die jedoch nicht zu ihm gehörten. Er mochte zwar an diesen Käfig aus Haut und Sehnen gebunden sein, doch es war ein Käfig, den er ebenso verachtete wie die Menschen.   
  
Solange er seine Stimme hatte, war alles so, wie er wollte. Er war dann...zufrieden, wie die Marionette immer sagte, wenn sie einen Menschen erfolgreich zu Gott geschickt hatte. Manchmal auch zu Satan, doch das machte keinen Unterschied. Ein lebloses Individuum weniger auf dieser Erde, auf der Träume und Wünsche manchmal das einzige waren, was einem am Leben erhielt.  
  
„Dachte schon.....kommst nicht mehr..."  
  
Er lächelte wieder, und für wenige Sekunden war da wieder dieser kurze Schlag in seinem Herzen, kaum mehr als ein Klopfen an seiner Tür, der Tür, die ihn von dem Rest der Welt abgrenzte. Doch es klopfte selten jemand. Warum sollten sie es auch tun? Es war ihm einerlei, doch mit all dem, was er tat, beleidigte er Gott und zerstörte Materie, die der Meister versucht hatte zu errichten. Gerade in diesen Sekunden verletzte das Kätzchen Gott mit seiner Anwesenheit.   
  
„Ich bin hier. Ich bleibe hier."  
  
Die Stimme. So angenehm wie der Anblick von klarem Blut, dass über seine Finger lief, sich unter seinen Fingernägeln sammelte. Manchmal hatte er den Eindruck, es sogar zu fühlen- dass da etwas in seiner Hand war, etwas rotes, Lebenssaft, wertvoll- und doch geschmacklos. Oft genug hatte er sich vorgestellt, an was ihn Blut erinnern konnte, wenn er es nur trank, doch es war immer wieder dasselbe. Leere und Nichts. Ebenso wie die Hände des Kätzchens nicht mehr waren als Nichts, gleich, wie schön die bleiche Haut in dem fahlen Mondlicht, dass durch das kleine Fenster eingeworfen wurde, leuchtete, der Farbe von blanken Knochen ähnlich. Nichts. Und doch genoss er es immer wieder, wenn er sie auf sich sehen konnte, wenn er wusste, dass sie auf seinem Gesicht ruhen mussten.   
  
„...gut..."  
  
Farfarello wusste nicht, wie das Kätzchen herkam. Es war egal. Es war hier, und es berührte ihn, und manchmal redete er auch mit ihm. Er hatte in den Tiefen seines Körpers bemerkt, dass es immer zuhörte, auch wenn es nicht immer seine Meinung sagte. Hörte ihm zu. War da für ihn. Mehr wollte er auch gar nicht.   
  
Das blutrote Haar leuchtete im Mondlicht, Winterfeuer, wie Funken im Januar. Rot wie blut, so geschmeidig, wie Blut bestimmt auch war. Manchmal wünschte er sich, er könnte dem Kätzchen jedes dieser blutroten Haare einzeln herausreißen, einfach, um Gott noch mehr zu verletzen, als er jetzt schon durch ihre Zusammenkunft beleidigt wurde, an anderen Tagen wollte er diese Haare einfach nur in seinen vernarbten Händen halten, während sie beide zum Himmel aufschauten, den Mond ansahen. Manchmal wünschte er auch...er könnte es einfach nur ansehen. So wie die Augen, diese funkelnden Münzen, die mit Blut gefüllt zu sein schienen und hell wie die Sonne schienen, wann immer er sie sah. Doch jetzt, nachts, wenn alle Lichter erlöscht waren, außer das, das in seinen Armen lag, war es nur ein kleines Schimmern. Es gab Tage, an denen diese Augen ihn aufspießten, den Rest seiner kümmerlichen Seele aus ihm saugten. Meistens war das, wenn sie jemanden zu Gott schicken sollten und dabei auf das Kätzchen trafen. Dann war das Kätzchen böse. Dann zeigte es seine Krallen, dann kratzte es ihn, fauchte ihn an. Er nahm es auf sich- was hätte er auch tun sollen? Er hatte dem Kätzchen versprochen, nichts zu sagen, es nicht zu verraten, wenn es bei ihm war, und nur „zufrieden" schnurrte. Sonst würde das Kätzchen nicht kommen und ihn wieder allein lassen, allein in dieser Welt, die nichts enthielt, an das er sich halten konnte, an das er sich halten wollte.   
  
Das Kätzchen bewegte sich, legte sich in seine Arme und schloss die blutgefüllten Münzen. Das Gesicht des Iren hatte einen so ruhigen Ausdruck angenommen, einem Lächeln gleich, dass man in seinen schönsten Träumen haben mochte. Es war hier. Das Kätzchen war hier, der schönste unter den Milliarden Menschen, die hier lebten, bei dem Menschen, der selbst die Anmut der Sonne überstrahlte und sie in den Hintergrund drängte.   
  
Farfarello saß nur da, gleichmäßig atmend und fragte sich wiedereinmal, warum es ihm nicht möglich war, den Körper des Kätzchens zu fühlen. Warum machte Gott so etwas? Warum war Gott so grausam zu ihm?  
  
Er wusste die Antwort, und dennoch verließ diese Frage seinen Verstand nicht, auch nicht nach all der Zeit, die er und das Kätzchen miteinander verbrachten. Und manchmal war es auch „Trauer", dass er nicht das empfinden konnte, was das Kätzchen empfand, wenn es aufstehen und gehen musste. Sich von ihm löste. Ihn von allem löste, von der Wirklichkeit, von seinen Träumen, und in ein Land führte, in dem es nur sie beide gab.  
  
Das Kätzchen hielt ihn einfach nur, ohne etwas zu sagen. Er hörte die Stimme in seinem Kopf, das war ihm genug, mehr brauchte er nicht, um für wenige Augenblicke diese Gefühle zu empfinden. Manchmal war es auch „Schmerz". Immer dann, wenn der Mond langsam am Firmament verschwand, von der Sonne abgelöst wurde, wenn das Kätzchen gehen musste. So wie jetzt.  
  
Und wenn die Sonne dann da war, und über ihm strahlte, schien sie ihn zu verachten. Dass er jede Nacht wachte, hoffte und versuchte, etwas zu fühlen, was er nie fühlen würde können, weil er nie so sein würde, dass „Gefühle" über ihn hinwegrauschten wie Wellen an einem Strand. Weil er immer wieder daran glaubte, dass das Kätzchen kommen würde. Das es das Gefühl hatte, dass er sich wünschte. Verlangen danach, der Einsamkeit zu entfliehen.   
  
Doch es würde nie so sein. Es blieben nur Träume und seine eigenen Erinnerungen, um sich die Scheinwelt zu erschaffen, in der er leben wollte. Was er nie tun würde. Einfach, weil Gott nein sagte.   
  
-ENDE- 


End file.
